1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including pixel circuits arranged in matrix on a substrate has been developed as a thin and lightweight light emitting source.
In a display device disclosed in JP 2012-220636 A, a configuration has been disclosed in which wires connected to respective organic electroluminescence light emitting elements and connection pads connected to the respective wires are provided on a flexible substrate having a panel portion and a terminal portion. The organic electroluminescence light emitting elements are arranged in the panel portion of the flexible substrate, and the wires and connection pads are arranged in the terminal portion of the flexible substrate.